


New beginning

by lestat_jesse



Series: Broken Stefan [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestat_jesse/pseuds/lestat_jesse
Summary: After Stefan dies saving not only his brother but the whole world. He thought that was it, the world and fate were done with him and he would finally be at peace. Klaus and his family needs Stefan's help, he is the only one who can reunite his family and break the curse that is keep him from his daughter. So with the help of Bonnie, they bring him back, with a cost. He now has the powers of Silas, and the sirens for he is the only one to die from hellfire and be brought back. Along the way Stefan is cursed by a witch to become female and the feelings that are between Stefan and Klaus explode. Stefan now known as Stefani finds herself pregnant and not wanting her brother to know she is alive.





	New beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I just decided to write it myself.

Klaus POV

“What the hell are you talking about?” I demanded of Marcel. Marcel sighed and stared at the man who was his father of sorts. “He came to me and wanted to erase the vow of your families “forever and always” so I did what he asked.” Marcel replied as Rebekah looked at him in disbelief. “Well it appears that I came at the right time.” A voice I had not heard in years said. Marcel, Rebekah, and I turned and saw Bonnie Bennett leaning against the door frame looking at us. “Who the hell is this?” Marcel asked.  
I continued to look at her wondering why after all these years she was in my house in New Orleans no doubt. I raised an eyebrow as she stepped further into my house and set down her bag on the table. “Freya thinks she found something that will allow you to see Hope again.” Hailey said as she stepped into the room we were all in. My eyes never left the woman who had once been my enemy, Hailey stopped talking once she saw we had a visitor. “Hailey and Marcel I would like you meet a friend from Mistic Falls Bonnie Bennett the last Bennett witch.” I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
Bonnie nodded her head at them but her eyes never left mine either, for a second we just stood there looking at each other. “What are you doing here?” I asked her as she sighed and took a step towards me. “I heard about the hollow and I know someone who can help us restore the earth. I need your help to do this though.” Bonnie said as I stood there stunned. “Why should we trust you, the last time we saw each other you had killed Kol and nearly my entire family?” Rebekah asked coldly. “Because the hollow was released from her prison when Stefan and Katherine were killed by the hellfire.” Bonnie said bluntly.  
This made me stiffen at the mention of my old friend’s death and the woman who had been a plague on this earth for my family for five hundred years. “How could hellfire be powerful enough to release the hollow?” Marcel asked. This shook me out of whatever trance I had been in and made me realize that they were all still in the room. “Alaric never told you?” Bonnie asked everyone. When all we gave her were confused stares she sighed once more and sat down on a chair. “Cade the devil made a deal with Damon and Stefan that they would leave us all alone if they worked for him and killed one hundred terrible souls in a year then they would be released. Well, Stefan turned off his humanity and became the ripper again, He killed a lot of people, even killed my boyfriend so I used the cure on Stefan turning human. After Caroline and Stefan got married Katherine came back wanting Stefan, she had always been jealous that Elena had her life. So, she used Vicki to ring the bell in the church thirteen times and all of hell would be unleashed on the world. Stefan took the cure out of him and gave it to his brother so he was already dying anyways when we made the plan. That someone would have kill Katherine right as the hellfire is released and I would contain it. Stefan choose himself, and now he is in his peace world.” Bonnie explained.  
“So, what you’re saying that when hellfire was released it was so powerful that the magic containing the hollow was broken and she went after Hope because of that?” I asked her. She nodded her head sadly as everyone in the room stiffened at this reveal. “Why would this woman Katherine do this?” Hailey asked as Bonnie looked at her in surprise. “She wants all of us to pay for what happened to her and her family. This was pay back to Elijah for abandoning and Klaus for killing her entire family.” Bonnie said as I nodded my head. This sounded like something Katherine would do, she always felt like she was the victim. “So what are you here for now?” Rebekah asked. “Like I told you there is someone who can help us get rid of the hollow once and for all. We just have to bring him back from the dead.” She said as we all looked at her like she was crazy. “And how are we supposed to do that?” Marcel asked with a wary look on his face. “I am linked to the other side since I am a siren and a witch, so all I need is the person who is strongly connected to him to pull him back from the peace world.” Bonnie said. We all nodded our heads this seemed better than anything we had planned so far.

“Who are we bringing back from this peace world?” Rebekah asked as Bonnie grabbed the candles that I handed her. “Stefan Salvatore, he is linked to Silas and we need that to stop the hollow.” Bonnie said as I paused and looked at her in shock. “How is he linked to Silas?” Hailey asked as she walked closer to the courtyard. Bonnie bent down and with the chalk in her hands began drawing some sort of design that I had never seen before. “You see Elena is not the only doppelganger. It turns out that Stefan is Silas’s shadow self. Amara is the original one that Tatia, Katherine, and Elena are descended from, they were lovers. Then Tesa cursed them because Silas was supposed to marry her and Amara was her handmaid.” Bonnie said as Rebekah, Hailey, Marcel, and I looked at her in surprise.  
“I see you all had no idea. When I see Alaric again I will thank him for keeping you all so well informed.” She said sarcastically. “Okay I need the one who is strongly connected to Stefan.” Bonnie said as I looked at her with surprise. “Have you tried his brother or Elena?” I asked her wanting to know why she had come to us. She looked at me with a serious look on her face for the first time since coming here. “I tried using them but for some reason Stefan just wouldn’t accept either of them.” She said as I looked at finally understanding what she was doing here. “Do you need me?” Rebekah asked Bonnie. I raised an eyebrow as Marcel looked at her wanting to know what was going through her head.  
“We used to date back in the 1920’s.” Rebekah said as if that explained everything. “No, I am sorry Rebekah but that was a long time ago. There is only one person in this room who has a very strong connection with Stefan.” Bonnie said. “Who is that?” Hailey asked as she looked over at Marcel, but he just shrugged his shoulders. “You ready Klaus to bring back your friend?” Bonnie asked me as I uncrossed my arms over my chest and nodded my head. “What does this spell make me do?” I asked her. “Well, first you drink his blood that will link you to him and make it easier for you to enter the peace world. After you drink the blood, you will have this, Stefan’s daylight ring so you can find him. Then you will fall asleep after I chant the words to the spell and you will speak to Stefan and tell him to come back with you. Then you leave the rest to me.” She said as she handed me bottle that had Stefan’s blood and his daylight ring.  
She led me to the design she had made in the courtyard and I drank the blood, I suddenly felt as though Stefan was in my body. I clutched his daylight ring in my hands as Bonnie began to chant words in a language that I had never heard before. My eyelids began to feel heavy, the last thing I saw was my sister mouthing that once this was over I would be able to see my daughter again. This gave me a hope that I had not felt ever in my life. When I opened my eyes again I was in a meadow that I had never seen before. I looked around and my eyes landed on Stefan, he was leaning on a tree a few feet in front of me. He wore a white tank top and black sweat pants it was almost as though he had been working out until he had seen me. “Hello old friend.” He said to me as a smirk came onto my lips.  
I had not realized how much I missed our old banter until he was right before me for this man was the only one who truly me. “So, you here to convince me to come back into the real world?” Stefan asked me as I nodded my head. I took a deep breath as Stefan used his rag that was on the log next to Stefan and began wiping the sweat from his face. “Should have known that Bonnie would use my friend to bring me back.” He said as looked at me again. “The reason why she has been asking for you to come back is because when you and Katherine died from the hellfire being released the prison that was keeping a powerful force was broken and it was able to come back into the world. It killed Elijah and tried to take over my daughter Hope. To destroy this force, we had to do a ritual that separated me from my daughter for the rest of her life and the evil spirit is now in Rebekah and Elijah was compelled to forget about our vow of Always and Forever so he wouldn’t be tempted to bring back the hollow. We need you to come back and use your link to Silas to destroy the last remaining pieces of the hollow so I can have my family back. Please Stefan?” I asked him almost begging him.  
He looked at me in shock at first then stunned and in thought for second as he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Of course, I help you get your brother back and your daughter.” Stefan said as I looked at him with a true smile coming onto my lips. We stood up straighter when we felt a warm sensation run through our bodies as we were pulled from this world. Then everything once again went black and when I opened them again Stefan was laying on the ground next me and I was still holding his daylight. I stood up and walked over to Stefan and placed the ring on his finger as he began to wake up. His hazel eyes opened and he looked at me with confused look on his face then he suddenly remembered and I helped him up from the ground. “Welcome back Stefan.” Bonnie said as he looked around him realizing he was alive once more.


End file.
